


Slave to Fortune

by CosmikGoddess



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Biting, Drugged Gladstone, Gen, Immobility, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Mental Breakdown, Might have more to add but for now this'll do, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other, Restraints, Torture, Unfortunate Implications, Vampire Bites, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmikGoddess/pseuds/CosmikGoddess
Summary: A collection of stories for one of my darker AUs, wherein Gladstone fails to get his SOS out and Liu Hai binds his soul to him forever
Relationships: Gladstone Gander & Toad Liu Hai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	1. Welcome to the Job

**Author's Note:**

> More info at the end!

He'd severely taken for granted numerous things in life, things he'd never thought twice about; the ability to touch, to feel the air as he breathed it in, the ringing of the slots or happy chatter of the crowds as he passed by. He hadn't really appreciated these concepts.

Until they'd been taken from him.

Liu Hai had threatened to "make him regret his disobedience". Though honestly, did he expect Gladstone would be okay with becoming one of his pawns? To be stripped of everything, freedom, dignity, the simple right to _speak?_

No, he was _not_ okay with it, and he let it be known with every possible action he could take in the moment. 

Including punching that smug grin right off his face. 

Hoooo boy had Liu Hai been upset. Even Poppy, that stuck up little hostess, had wisely chosen to back away when he'd approached Gladstone again.

_"I think you need some time to reconsider my offer..."_ had been his only statement, before snapping his fingers. And then Gladstone's world went black. 

It was like being asleep, but aware at the same time. He couldn't hear anything, but he could _feel_ other presences. Everything felt tight and constrained; he couldn't move, or _breathe,_ andyet....he apparently didn't need to, he was still alive. 

All he had was limited consciousness, perpetually waiting for the pin to drop with nothing to relieve his mounting stress. He cried out desperately, for reprieve, for help, for _anything._ But no one could hear him, or chose not to listen.

Except Liu Hai, when he chose to speak to him, or on rare occasions, brought him back to reality. During those times, he'd be awake again, could see again, and he'd be in that void Liu Hai hid with his illusions. 

But he couldn't move. He was frozen stiff, like a statue, while the god was free to move about, circling him like a cat toying with a mouse as he taunted him. It set him on edge, especially when he couldn't see him, when Liu Hai chose to remain out of sight just to agitate and terrify him. 

_"Poor little goose, do you not enjoy being put away? Perhaps in the future, you'll behave better."_

_"You think you have any power here? You have nothing, Gander. There is no rescue for you, no little family cavalry on its way, and even if they were to come here, they wouldn't find success, much less you."_

_He could feel Liu Hai leaning closer to him, feel the hands resting on his shoulders in a possessive manner._

_"You're part of this place now, there is no leaving my grasp."_

All these and more were constantly hissed in his ear; shots at his family, his hopes for rescue or escape, threats if he didn't start acting like a good little puppet, and did he really want to see what would happen if he continued fighting his will? 

No, he didn't really. But the alternative, letting himself submit to a lifetime of servitude, wasn't appealing either. Between the what if's, and the certainties, being stuck in this bizarre limbo state was acceptable. He at least was spared the humiliation of serving that greedy toad.

But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't growing tired...and occasionally, during those times of semi-awareness, considered just...maybe letting himself go, give Liu Hai what he wanted...

And that's when the whispers started.

Soft at first, gentle voices that carefully prodded at his mind; little encouragements that it was the right choice, kind promises that life would be better if he did, things would be so much easier for him. 

_All you'd have to do is serve him; it wouldn't be difficult._

_Aren't you tired of this? Don't you wish to be free?_

_Just a few simple words, or even just one is all it takes..._

_Won't you make things easier for yourself?_

He shouldn't have...but he listened, let them in. It was a welcome change to the maddening silence from before. 

That was his mistake.

The moment he allowed them in, they grew stronger, angrier...louder.

_Stop fighting, Gladstone._

_You're too weak, you can't win._

_It's hopeless, you're only delaying the inevitable._

_You'll regret it if you keep him waiting._

_Do you really want to see what happens to puppets who fight their strings?_

He had no means to block them out, he could only stay in his frozen state, listening to their harsh tones and increasing threats. 

He tried ignoring them, tuning them out with his own thoughts, whatever he could. Nothing worked, they just kept going, growing louder, stronger, harsher.

_You are NOTHING, Gander._

_You can't win._

_You WON'T win._

_You're powerless in the face of a GOD._

_Stop fighting already._

_It's hopeless to continue this struggle._

_The longer he waits the worse things will be for you._

They were too loud to ignore at this point. An overwhelming maelstrom of voices pressing down on his mind, filling his head with their cacophony, pushing him ever closer to the point of insanity. 

He _begged_ them to stop. He knew Liu Hai was listening, he always was. He had to hear his desperate pleas. 

_"Stop, stop, please, I can't take this, STOP IT PLEASE...!"_

_"I know you can hear me!"_

_"Make them shut up!"_

_“I can’t take this anymore, PLEASE let me out!”_

_“Let me OUT! Or…j-just make them shut up!”_

_"Shut UP! Shut up shut up shutupshutup--!!!"_

_"Please just....make it STOP...please..."_

They didn't stop, if anything, they became worse; at some point he couldn't even discern what was being said anymore, just that they were there, reverberating in his mind, refusing to leave. Refusing to give him peace.

How he longed for the days of silence, when he'd been alone, they seemed like better days.

Maybe he should listen to them...to Liu Hai.

Maybe then they would finally be silent…

~~~

The next time Liu Hai summoned him, it was different. For one they weren't in the void like dimension, instead they were in Liu Hai's office. For another, Gladstone found he could actually _move._

Which he only found out because the second he became aware of anything, he tipped forward, the blurry floor rushing up to meet him. His descent was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm, towing him back to his feet and holding him steady until he could come to his senses.

When his vision finally came into focus, he was met with Liu Hai's patient but stern gaze.

"You'll get used to it."

“I……you….HATE…”

For so long he’d been forced to keep silent; his voice wasn’t quite ready to express the multiple rage filled thoughts he had just yet.

Liu Hai gave a brief snicker at his efforts, before returning to his businesslike demeanor. 

"I figured you'd had enough time to think and reconsider my offer...that, and I was growing tired of your incessant yelling. So what say you? Shall I see to your….’employment’ paperwork?”

Gladstone mustered up a weak glare, and jerked his arm away.

“…how about I see to shoving it down your throat?”

A minute passed, before Liu Hai gave a snort; and then, his arm shot out again and snatched his in a bone crushing hold. Gladstone yelped, trying to pull it free again, but couldn’t as he was yanked closer to his angry gaze. 

"Let me put this into a better perspective for you; do you wish to go back to your card? Return to all those whispers and taunts, see how much longer you can last?"

Gladstone flinched, eyes falling to the floor. No, he didn't, he _really_ didn't. But this....

"Refuse, and I will put you away again, and perhaps it'll be a month instead of a week. And I highly doubt you'll last that long without losing yourself. The few unfortunate enough to fall into your position never have. Or,"

Gladstone swallowed anxiously as his head was tilted back, forcing him to meet Liu Hai's gaze. 

"You serve me; do as you're told without hesitation, remain at my side unless told otherwise, and, should it be required of you, providing me easy meals.”

At this Gladstone jerked away, or least tried to; the hand gripping his arm maintained its iron hold as he pushed at it desperately. Liu Hai pulled him ever closer, a nasty snarl curling his lip.

"I see, so you wish to go back then? Fine by me—"

“N-no…! NO!”

Gladstone frantically shook his head, eyes wide with panic and terror. No, no, he couldn’t go back there again, not now, not ever--

"Then I suggest you take my offer! You either serve your purpose at my side, or you can enjoy the void for as long as your mind can withstand it while I take from you what I wish. So what will it be, Gladstone?”

He stood there, frozen, unsure how to proceed; this was it.

Whatever he chose now, would determine the rest of his life. If he agreed, well, there went everything he'd been fighting for. The most effort he'd ever put into anything, all his scrambling for escape, every struggle....would be for nothing. He'd be trapped here forever, no one would ever know. He'd never see Don or the kids or Uncle Scrooge again, or Uncle Ludwig, or Grandma. He'd never get to see the outside world ever again.

But if he refused....

He wouldn't last another day in that place. He'd go mad, or 'lose himself' as Liu Hai put it, whatever that meant; presumably he'd just become another mindless drone.

And then Liu Hai could make him do whatever he wanted. 

If he agreed, he'd at least keep his mind. But really, would that be any better? Fully aware but powerless to do anything? Be at his beck and call like some… _pet?_

It was just another prison. 

He could fight, he could try to keep himself.

But…there would always be that overhanging threat. That autonomy could be taken with a mere thought.

There was no escape, in this scenario or the alternative…

…but, between the two…

His eyes slowly moved back up to meet Liu Hai's; the toad took in the forlorn expression with a triumphant grin, and loosened his grip, allowing Gladstone to finally pull his arm free. He let it fall limply to his side, silent as Liu Hai clapped his hands together, and vanished in a rush of smoke.

The office vanished, expanding into the pocket realm. The floor went with it, but he remained hovering in the voice, weightlessness taking over. Liu Hai reappeared, his form now colossal in size, and Gladstone _felt_ the immense vulnerability.

And it grew worse as his clothes were abruptly whisked away.

"Very good then! Now, about your uniform..."

His hand came up, index finger lightly tapping his head almost affectionately.

“As my _personal_ attendant, you need to look the part.”

He snapped, and a bright green light engulfed him; as it dimmed, Gladstone found himself decorated in an extravagant green tunic with transparent sleeves and a sash tied into a neat little bow.

The weightless feeling left him, and he came to rest in Liu Hai’s awaiting hand. The toad sneered, as the sharp nail of his thumb carefully tilted his head back.

“There we are, very nice; a little stylistic flair for you, and a lovely little servant for me…”

He trailed off with a dark laugh, the sound echoing in the void and reverberating in Gladstone’s skull.

So that was it then; his freedom and dignity, gone just like that. Without a hint of remorse or even pity. 

He could almost hear the shattering of the dam as his emotions broke through in a pitiful wail.


	2. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training new help can be such a task...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie this one gets a bit dark even for me XD

Strong arms held his trembling form, loose enough to offer a false sense of escape, as if he could leave whenever he wanted. 

But he knew better, knew that he couldn't. 

If he so much as twitched, they would tighten again, so much so much so it would leave bruises. On top of the ones he already had, earned from the desperate struggling, the iron-like grasp, the chains. 

_Shouting and writhing under the large form, strong hands pinning his to the futon, yellow eyes boring into his, hot breath and sharp teeth in his face, growing closer and closer no no no--!_

One hand moved, resting on his head, and ruffled the messy curls before it turned into a gentle stroke. Running down his face and along his bare arm repeatedly, slowly, affectionately; an effort to comfort that would never succeed. 

As if he really cared.

Heated breath hit his face as the toad leaned over him, and murmured in his ear.

“How you quiver, my little luck charm, perhaps some chamomile tea will help settle you?”

Tea wouldn’t help him, both knew that. But he gave a small nod, barely noticeable with how badly he shook. Liu Hai snickered, and shifted, summoning a tray on the table before them. Despite the enticing aroma, Gladstone didn’t move, couldn’t find the energy to. Neither of them moved, save for Liu Hai’s constant petting, patiently waiting for whatever he did next.

“I suppose I did get rather cruel…”

His hand brushed his throat, carefully tracing a particularly deep set of bitemarks. Gladstone flinched, trying to still himself, but it was impossible to do so, what with the gentle stroking of his hair and arm, and the soft voice in his ear, and the way he was practically cradled in his arms—

_His foot made contact, and Liu Hai recoiled with a hiss; he didn’t wait before lashing out again, this time landing a hit straight to his face. Liu Hai roared, now holding his nose and rearing further back._

_Gladstone scrambled off the futon, hitting the floor and making a mad dash for the doors— only to be jerked off his feet by the chain manifesting around his neck, dragged across the floor, angry hands grabbing and pulling and twisting too hard—_

The hand paused again, the sharp prick of claws against his face.

“But then, you should know better by now; when I give you orders, you obey, without hesitation or fuss. Simple, yes?”

The underlying threat and slowly tightening grip, nails digging through feathers and pressing into his skin drove him into a hasty nod. 

“So, the next time I require your luck, I trust you’ll do better to follow my commands, won’t you?”

Nails pushed harder against him, barely avoiding breaking skin. He nodded again with more vigor, and a stuttered affirmation.

The hand left then, returning to his arm with an approving pat.

“Good boy…”

He then moved, forcing Gladstone to sit up, and took one of the mugs from the tray. He held it out to him, and after a moment, Gladstone slowly took it. His shaking hands almost sent the tea spilling out as he took tiny sips. It had a sweet taste to it, honey maybe, and it blended well with the warmth, adding to the sense of false comfort. Nothing was going to fix the hollow chill that Liu Hai’s feeding sessions left him with. 

The hand rested on his shoulders, somewhat steadying him as Liu Hai downed his own beverage. He flinched, tried to ignore it, and the blurring vision as tears tracked down his beak, tried to suppress the discomfort and sick feeling.

But it wouldn’t stop. Only grew worse as he was pulled closer, arm now around his quaking shoulders.

“Shhh, there, there; finish your tea and you can get some rest.”

Doing so was already difficult with his shivering and watery vision, and the eyes drilling into him. He couldn’t take much more than small mouthfuls. Too slow, it seemed, for Liu Hai's liking. 

His free hand came up as he took another sip, carefully tilting it further and further back and forcing him to down the remaining tea until it was gone. 

The cups and tray vanished, and Gladstone, suddenly overcome with fatigue, found himself being pulled back down, head resting on the toad's lap as his arm rested on him, effectively keeping him pinned. The other returned to his hair, running through it in a sickeningly sweet manner.

“Sleep now, my little meal. All will be well in the morning…”

The tremors had weakened, though not from being put at ease. It felt more like his body was just too heavy to move at all. He was tired, too tired, even considering the draining session.

Whatever had been in that tea…that must be why. Why he was suddenly so sleepy, why Liu Hai insisted he finish it. Another effort to settle his nerves and keep him docile. He just couldn’t find the energy to move—

_He couldn’t move, or make a sound, despite his best efforts; Liu Hai went past the futon, placing him instead on his own larger bed. His head was forced back, felt him leaning in, fangs brushing his neck. They dug in deep, deeper than necessary, and he felt blood seeping out. He wanted to push back, pry the teeth from his skin, yell, scream, something—_

_He couldn’t move, even as they sank in. Even as claws dug into his scalp to force his head further back. Even as the burning agony spread throughout his body._

**_He couldn’t move._ **

The gentle voice returned, whispering soft words and sweet nothings. As if he really believed they would put him at ease. Perhaps to some extent he _did_ think it would work. 

And maybe to some extent…..it did.

The world went black.


	3. Slow Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When days are slow and luck is scarce...Liu Hai resorts to his backup reserves.

It had been another slow day; there had been many, especially since the summer season had ended. Which he only knew because of a newspaper he'd caught sight of.

As such.....not as many people were spending their days here in the House. Sure, there were a few visitors here and there, and the handful Toad had managed to talk into extended stays, but nothing much beyond that. 

And so, Gladstone begrudgingly found himself harboring most of his attention at the end of these days. Some of those days, Gladstone was too tired to put up much fuss, and went along with it. Played whatever games he wanted, long into the night until his head couldn't stay up and Toad finally let him rest. It was easier to just pacify him.

But other days, when gaming wasn't enough for Toad, he was more...vocal in his protests. And it usually ended with Toad feeding off him anyway, with the addition of the glowing chains to keep him still; unless of course, he did something that especially pissed him off. 

Like now, for instance.

But could he really be blamed? 

So, he didn't wanna be a living buffet for a controlling vampire that had been holding him hostage for months; sue him. And so, when Toad beckoned him to his bed, he did as much as he could to delay the inevitable, shuffling slowly across the space between his bed and Liu Hai's. But Toad quickly grew impatient watching him move at a snail's pace, and jerked him closer with a yank on the summoned chain. He was pulled onto the bed, and with that, Gladstone unleashed every drop of self preservation he had, throwing kicks and punches and shouting curses as Toad attempted to keep a hold of him.

"Gladstone we've been through this countless times, when are you going to learn--"

"Let go of me, I'm warning you...!"

"Stop struggling--!"

**_"NO!"_ **

He threw another punch; he hadn't planned to actually HIT anything, but with his luck, he should've expected a wild punch to land. But he did land a blow, and Liu Hai recoiled with a hiss, holding his cheek. Gladstone froze, heart thumping loudly in his head as he watched his movements. Liu Hai said nothing, slowly dropping his hand and fixing him with a narrow-eyed glare. It sent a shudder down his spine as his mouth went dry.

That was a mistake. A big mistake, one he couldn’t take back. Whatever chance he’d had at a painless procedure was out the window and he knew it.

"......'msorry-I'msorry- _I'M_ _SORRY_ —!"

Liu Hai reached for him, and he scrambled toward the edge of the bed; a hand snatched his leg, dragging him back. He clawed at the bed and sheets, anything that might help, thrashed wildly until at last he was pinned to the bed, and Liu Hai leaned over him with a calm anger in his eyes. 

"I see you're going to make this difficult for yourself; fine, then..."

"N-no! No, no, please I-I'll play games! Whatever you want, I'll play it, okay?! I'll play however many you want, _please--!"_

Liu Hai gave a stiff laugh, before leaning in; Gladstone flinched at the breath hitting his ear.

**"Be still."**

An anguished wail escaped him as magic took hold, and Liu Hai pulled back; but Gladstone remained, unable to move, frozen until Toad decided otherwise. 

And that was going to be a long wait...

Liu Hai smirked, turning the gander's head to the side; his hand trailed down then, and toyed with the collar of his robe.

"There, much better; the more you struggle, the longer this takes, you know."

His breath came in ragged gasps, growing into a shrill whine as the buttons of his collar were undone. The sash followed suit, and his robe was pulled open without a care. A hand slid under him then, lifting him slightly off the bed, and breath ruffled the feathers of his neck as his head fell back. 

He'd lost all composure by this point, desperation overshadowing everything else; he wasn't getting out of this, he knew that...but that tiny part of him was still hoping. That he could appeal to whatever ounce of mercy he had, no matter how small.

"Toad, please, j-just let me back go back to the casino, _I'll be good I swear...!"_

Another laugh;

"Oh, I'm afraid you've long since forgone that route, my pet...let's begin, shall we?"

Teeth grazed his throat, sliding over the already present scars, and slowly pressed down. The pressure grew until he felt the skin break, and blood seeping out. He tried to move, lift his arms, push him away, _something—_

But he couldn’t; he was powerless, his movements limited to the whims of the monster at his neck.

The only thing he could do was scream.

* * *

He wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up. 

He was _freezing_ , even with the thick blanket he found himself under. He forced his eyes open, and through the heavy blur he could tell the room was dark, not even the lights from the world outside, so the curtains were drawn. It was well into the night, then. 

He heard a soft snore behind him; clearly, Toad was long gone into slumber. Who wouldn't be after a "gourmet meal" such as the one he'd provided?

The seal on him was gone, he realized, as he drew the blanket tighter around himself—

He gave a sharp gasp, the movement sending a bolt of pain through him that aggravated the multitude of injuries across his body. It hurt, everything hurt, there was too much pain, he couldn't process it—a shaky sob slipped out, breaking the silence of the room.

The figure behind him stirred a bit, and he forced himself quiet as Toad settled again. He was sure he was done feeding, and was probably passed the point of tormenting him for kicks—he'd gotten enough satisfaction out of keeping him immobile. Toying with his hair, dragging nails across his skin, pulling a random feather here and there that was deemed out of place.

Murmuring various things in his ears; taunts, threats, sweet promises that things will be better for him if he stopped fighting.

Worse than that though, somehow, was when he switched to his “nicer” behavior. After the fact, when he was done draining him, he’d be kinder, cooing over him to try and calm him down. Holding him, running a hand through his hair, softly telling him to just go to sleep. And he was usually too exhausted at that point to put up another fuss.

He vaguely recalled passing out during this…session.

And he _really_ didn't wanna sit through any more of _that_ tonight.

Another spasm shot through him, causing him another soft yelp. He pressed a hand to his shoulder, feeling the pitted bite marks dotted along it up to his neck.

Yep, he remembered that one…

There were plenty more like them all over, but he lacked the energy to test them. He’d get to that later…

He drew another sharp breath as he slowly turned onto his side. He couldn’t get comfortable, couldn’t tune out the pain. How was he supposed to sleep like this…?

He heard the other stirring again, and felt him moving; a hand suddenly rested on his head a moment later, making him jump. It slid over his eyes, blocking out his vision, and he felt Toad leaning over him again.

“Hush now…go back to sleep..."

He felt the magic falling over his mind like a heavy blanket, dragging his consciousness down further and further into the awaiting darkness…

And he didn't have the heart to fight it.


	4. Midnight Snack

He could hear the soft whimpers, and he inwardly sighed; seemed the little goose was awake again.

Turning over, he found Gladstone facing away from him, tucked into the corner of the enclosed bed, shivering violently despite the sheet over him. Nearly silent sobs could be heard, though he was clearly trying to keep quiet, choking them down into the shaky whimpers that had awoken him.

He was always like this after feeding sessions; or at least, the ones where he wasn't entirely drained. Sometimes mercy was given if he was in a good mood, and Gladstone _had_ been quite cooperative this time around…more or less.

But then he had to deal with the sobbing and the moaning. Sometimes he could ignore it and let him get it out of his system; other times, such as tonight, though, he didn't have the wherewithal to do so.

Hearing the other stir, Gladstone tried to get quieter, but his breathing only grew more strained. He curled inward, trying to make himself as small as possible, despite the obvious futility of it.

Liu Hai gave a tired sigh and reached toward him, resting a hand gently on his arm. The touch made him jump, and his quiet voice rose to a startled yelp. He drew him close as he rolled him over, and his other arm snaked around him, keeping him pressed tightly against the spirit and forcing his head back.

Wide, watery eyes stared back at him; they were framed by dark, heavy bags, and terror was battling with exhaustion for dominance in their depths. Liu Hai smiled, bringing one hand up and wiping at a stray tear.

The tenderness of the act wasn't comforting in the slightest, though, evident from his flinch.

"Having trouble sleeping, my pet?"

"N...n-no...!" he replied in a hasty whisper.

He chuckled, running a hand through the messy golden locks.

"Perhaps you just need a little help..."

Gladstone frantically shook his head, but Liu Hai was already pulling him closer to his face.

"N-no, nonono...no please I'll be quiet, I promise...!"

He was trying to pull his arms free, squirming and twisting; his movements were weak, and certainly were not going to be getting him anywhere. But even so, Liu Hai turned them over, pinning him beneath and freeing his own hands. He took hold of the flailing gander's face, forcing it still.

"There, there, just relax..."

"No...! Please I'll be quiet, I'll be quiet, Toad _please_...!"

He'd screwed his eyes shut tightly, but it didn't take much effort to force them back open.

"It's alright, my pet, I only want to ensure you get the rest you need."

In part at least; mostly it was so HE himself could sleep peacefully. But Gladstone did need rest, and this was a surefire way to get it.

"Now then, look into my eyes...and just relax..."

Gladstone stammered out several "no"s, squirming under his weight, but it was no use; the connection was made, and his eyes took on a bright emerald glow.

Liu Hai drew a long, deep breath, and along with it, a glowing fog. It flowed from Gladstone's eyes and mouth and into his own, and the former gave a choked cry, heaving desperately to free his arms or slip out from under him; as time passed though, his struggles lessened, and as Liu Hai released his grip, his eyes slowly rolled back before shutting completely.

Licking his lips, Liu Hai shifted, and pushed Gladstone back into the corner of the bed, willing the blankets over his now still form. That should keep him out for a few hours at least; and if for whatever reason it didn't, he'd just have to do it again. It was a less intense process than his direct method, so he could do it much more frequently, with less deadly side effects. But, it gave him much weaker results by comparison, and as such it wasn't his favored method.

At the very least, though, that one was good for sedation.

Sighing contently, he turned back over, and settled into sleep once more.


	5. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small submission, it's not like he was fully giving in...
> 
> ...For now.

The doors opened and shut behind him, and Gladstone tensed as footsteps came toward him. The bed soon dipped as the other sat, and a cold hand rested on his arm.

He would've flinched if he could move.

Liu Hai laughed softly as he leaned over him.

"How are you doing, my little meal? Feeling better I hope?"

Gladstone didn't respond, eyes focused on the far wall; the hand slid from his arm to his neck, lightly rubbing at the scarred bite marks.

"Come now, I didn't mute you this time, and it's quite rude to ignore your master..."

He swallowed at the anxious lump in his throat, trying to keep his voice steady as he finally spoke.

"...........I'd feel better if I could _move_."

Another laugh, before the hand grabbed his jaw and turned his head, finally giving him view of the monstrous toad sitting beside him. He wore a calm smirk as he tilted his head.

"Such things must be _earned_ , Gladstone,"

His tone was enough to unsettle him, and the sick feeling grew as he leaned closer. His voice dropped lower as his thumb brushed his face.

"What are you going to do to earn it?"

He knew what he wanted; what he always wanted.

He could give in, let him have the good luck. He'd finally be free to move again, at least. He'd been stuck in this room, this bed, for HOURS. It was humiliating, infuriating.

Maddening.

And even if he didn't agree to it, it wouldn't stop Toad from feeding anyway. He'd just take his luck and then leave him in paralysis, again.

But if he did agree, then.....

The humiliation would be far worse. Giving into his weakness, allowing himself to be pulled to such a low point. Enduring the pain as he was drained, the cold seeping into his bones. The hollowness...

And the way Toad would look at him-- that triumphant gleam, as if he'd won some unseen match.

But he had then, hadn't he?

The pit in his stomach grew larger as a sharp grin formed, and Liu Hai leaned back.

"You don't seem too adamant; if that's the case, then I'll let you be. I _do_ have a business to run..."

He let his head fall and moved away, moving to leave the bed; Gladstone watched him from the corner of his eye. With every step away, he felt the anxiety rising, the panic. If he left who knew how long until he'd be back, he'd be stuck here until he decided to humor himself again.

He'd be stuck here, in this uncomfortable position, alone--

".....w....wait!"

The footsteps stopped, a tense silence filling the room; he could feel eyes on him. Watching.

Waiting.

He hesitated, swallowed, hesitated again; he took a long, shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut in defeat.

"......okay..."

He felt a cold rush of air, and another dip in the bed. He opened his eyes to see Liu Hai beside him again, smirking.

"I thought so..."

With a snap, the seal broke, and he could feel again. He jerked up, taking the chance to stretch his back with a sharp pop. He could _move_ , and _feel_ , and gods he just wanted to _run_. His eyes briefly glanced at the doors--

A hand rested on his shoulder, making him jump as he glanced up. 

"Now, now, Gander....you know the deal."

Part of him wanted to just take the chance, make a break for it. Even if he knew he wouldn't get far, with Toad blocking his only way out.

But he couldn't stay here any longer; he'd been here for hours, nothing to do, nothing he could do. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried, how much strain he put himself under trying to so much as twitch a finger.

He couldn't take another moment of it.

He had to escape it.....even if it meant.....

Gladstone swallowed anxiously, before lifting his shaking hands; he undid the buttons of his collar, letting the robe fall off his shoulders. He reluctantly lifted his eyes, meeting Toad's humored gaze as he leaned in close. Gladstone felt his stomach curl as breath hit his neck, and flinched back. He didn't want this, didn't want to go through this again. Not again, not again--

But he didn't want to stay in here any longer. 

A soft laugh ruffled his feathers. His head was tipped back further, leaving his throat exposed. 

"Hit me again, and I'll keep you like this for a _week_ , are we clear?"

Gladstone mumbled a soft affirmation; then he felt sharp teeth at his neck. 

He started, instinctively trying to pull away, but the hand at his neck kept him in place. His arms shot up, trying to push the other away, before he forced them back down. 

_Keep it together, Gladstone.....just go with the flow, like you always do...._

He felt the other shake in a laugh, before pushing him back against the bed, and taking hold of his arms as he broke away. 

"I'll make this fast..."

It was little comfort, but he nodded anyway. 

The teeth returned to their earlier position, and embedded themselves deeply in his neck. It wasn't long before he felt the icy heat seeping into his veins and spreading to the rest of his body. Another, louder cry escaped him as it reached his center, and began to pull; he felt his luck reacting, answering the summons. 

And then the seed of pain exploded, waves of fire engulfing him, and sending his meek cries into loud, agonized shrieks. He writhed beneath the other, twisting in his grip, but getting nowhere. The hands around his tightened further, as did the teeth.

Time became a blur; the horrid pain slowly began to give way into a cold numbness. It was a small comfort, not much, but something.

Through the haze, a part of him was livid with himself for giving in. This was just another victory for Toad to hold over him, to brag about. Taunt him in the future whenever the situation arose again. 

But the rest of himself was just tired of being stuck here. Trapped on the bed, with only his thoughts as company. Sacrificing his luck and some of his pride seemed a feasible solution. 

For the time being, anyway...

* * *

He wasn't sure how long it was before Toad finally pulled away. 

Not nearly as long as previous sessions, as he wasn't lost in a cloud of nausea and pain, or on the verge of a coma. He managed to slowly turn on his side, hands pressed to his neck and trying to rub away the lingering pain that pulsed though his neck and into his chest.

A hand rested on his arm again, and Liu Hai leaned over him and spoke with a soft tone. 

"Rest now, I'll have some tea and soup sent up to you."

Gladstone only offered a small hum in response; Liu Hai leaned closer then, murmured in his ear.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

The smug tone agitated him enough to shrug his hand off. Liu Hai merely snickered as he left the bed, letting the curtains close behind him. Soft steps headed for the doors, followed by the sounds of them opening and closing. 

The silence was heavy, pressing down on him as he struggled to sit up. His thoughts were heavier.

He'd cracked, again. He'd given in, let that monster overpower him. 

Let him take his luck with barely a struggle. 

One more win for Toad to brag about next time he put up a fight.

He tried to ignore them as he fumbled to fix his robe. It was fine, its not like it was an admission of defeat. It was just an unavoidable compromise he had to make. 

He could've stuck it out longer, until Toad was the one to give in. He couldn't let him stay in here forever, he'd have to let him move and eat and everything or else he'd lose his meal ticket. 

But then, he wasn't entirely certain Toad wouldn't see to it he survived despite everything. He didn't know how his powers worked, maybe he could keep him alive.

He just didn't know. 

The only clear answer he had was that....he'd given in. 

Toad had won.

_Again._

His hands slipped as he tried to button up his collar.

A frustrated noise left him, something akin to a sob.

**Author's Note:**

> So some notes on the AU;
> 
> -Gladstone can be transformed into a playing card when needed, and is sent to the black void when this occurs  
> -He can't even get close the exits without permission, if he tries he's immediately turned back and returned to the deck  
> -Liu Hai can override pretty much every aspect of his self; i.e. he can mute him or puppeteer him if he so chooses, or in cases when Gladstone REALLY pushes him too far, overtake his mind and leave him a docile state (in some cases he is still aware)  
> -Thanks to Liu Hai's magic....he's effectively immortal


End file.
